


Starting Their Own Tradition

by articcat621



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lucy puts together a surprise for Laxus.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020





	Starting Their Own Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).



> A/N: Written for Mwolfe13 for Melting Pot's Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange. I hope you enjoy this sweet bit of Christmas fun. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

Lucy made her way to her new apartment, her hands full of shopping bags and a large smile on her face. She had a great time buying various Christmas gifts for all her friends at Fairy Tail, but she was ready to head home and relax. 

“Laxus!” she greeted as she entered her place. She hadn’t expected to see her boyfriend lounging on her couch. “What’s up?”

“I needed space from Freed,” he said, looking at her. “Sorry, I meant to tell you I was crashing over.”

“All good,” she told him. “You have a key to come in so you’re welcome anytime, unlike Natsu and them,” she grumbled under her breath. 

“Already kicked his ass out today,” Laxus said with a laugh. “After I scared him when he thought I was you in the bathroom. So you should be Natsu-free for at least the next twenty-four hours.”

“Thank you!” Lucy said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Laxus said with a shrug. “Quiet. There was nothing good on the job board today. Yours?”

“Got all my Christmas shopping done,” Lucy said, sitting next to him on the couch. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed them. “The team and I always do a Secret Santa thing each year… It’s sort of our holiday tradition, you know?” 

“Sounds cheesy,” Laxus teased her. 

Lucy shrugged. “It’s just something sweet we do. Makes the holidays feel a little more special.” She turned and looked at Laxus. “Do you have any favorite holiday traditions? Anything special you usually do for Christmas?”

Laxus shrugged. “I’m at the guild every year for Christmas.”

“Fairy Tail is your home,” Lucy said quietly, looking at him.

He gave her a look. “Didn’t really have a choice. Gramps is the only family I got after he banished my dad. We never did anything special together, though, not with just the two of us… It was just always us and the guild.”

Lucy was quiet, glancing at Laxus. “When my mom was still alive, she would wake me up in the early hours of Christmas morning, so we could watch the sunrise together. That was my favorite tradition. When she died…” She took a deep breath. “Christmas at home stopped being special.”

Laxus pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling her closer into his side. “At least you have those good memories with your mom to think about.”

Snuggling up against him, Lucy quietly decided she’d find a way to make Christmas special for Laxus this year.

* * *

“Hey, Laxus,” Lucy greeted, finding Laxus in the corner of the upstairs of the guild. She had been looking for him all morning, wanting to tell him about a surprise she had put together. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah,” he grumbled, finishing his drink as he stood. “What’s the surprise, blondie?” 

“You’ll see,” Lucy quipped. “Come on.”

“Oh, we’re leaving the guild?” he asked, looking at her in surprise. 

Lucy nodded. She beamed excitedly at Laxus as he followed her to the front of the guild. “Okay, so, do you trust me?” she asked, looking at him mischievously.

“You, yes,” Laxus said hesitantly. “Just you, though, right? Like Natsu and Gray aren’t going to pop up anywhere, right? Cause them I don’t trust.”

“I don’t trust them, either, most days,” she grumbled under her breath. “But no, this surprise is just for us, Laxus.” 

“Then yeah, I trust you,” Laxus said, smiling at her warmly. He took a second to lean down and press a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to blindfold you, then.” Lucy bounced on her toes excitedly. 

Laxus groaned, leaning down to allow Lucy to fix the blindfold around his eyes. 

“Okay, let’s go!” Lucy said, taking his hand and leading him in the direction of her apartment. She hummed a Christmas tune under her breath, enjoying the way his hand felt in hers. Luckily, it wasn’t too far of a walk.

“Are we almost there, blondie?” Laxus asked. “Didn’t know you were gonna parade me all over town.”

“Ha, ha,” she said, shaking her head. “Almost there.” Her flat was just around the corner. 

“Okay,” Laxus murmured. He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

Making it to her front door, she quickly unlocked it and pulled Laxus inside.

“We’re at your place?” Laxus asked, sniffing the air slightly. He grinned, figuring it out.

“How could you tell?” she asked, waving her hand in front of the blindfold. 

Laxus caught her wrist and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it tenderly. “Dragon senses, love. I know what your place smells like.” 

Lucy blushed. “Oh, I didn’t account for dragon senses,” she murmured, reaching up and removing the blindfold. 

Laxus looked around her living room. “So, what’s the surprise?”

“Well, the other day, when talking about traditions, you told me the only tradition you had was spending every Christmas at the guild with the Master, but that it really wasn’t much of a tradition…” Lucy trailed off, pausing. “Well, I thought that maybe we could start a new tradition, with the two of us?” She looked at him hopefully. “I was thinking we could make some gingerbread houses? Then order pizza and drink beer in front of my fireplace. Small, quiet, relaxed… Just the two of us.”

Laxus surprised her by reaching out and pulling her into his arms. Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her tenderly, pouring how he felt into the kiss. Lucy responded eagerly, pressing her body against his as she kissed him back.

Eventually, they broke apart, each of them a little flustered.

“So, I take it that you like that idea?” Lucy asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t know what part I love more, blondie… The part where we eat pizza and drink beer, or the fact that you want this to be a tradition to do with me every year.” 

Lucy looked at him, her heart melting a little at his words. “I love you, Laxus, and I’m not going anywhere. I can promise you that.” Leaning up on her tiptoes, she initiated the next kiss. 

Laxus growled, tightening his hold on her. He began to kiss his way down her neck, but Lucy giggled, pushing him back slightly. 

“Later,” she promised. “But, so, our new Christmas tradition sounds good?”

“It sounds perfect, Lucy,” Laxus said, grinning. “I’m totally going to kick your ass at building a gingerbread house.”

“You’re on, Laxus,” Lucy challenged him, leading him over to where she had them set up.


End file.
